


Hammer vampires vidlet

by Countess Carmilla (WilheminaChagal)



Category: Hammer Horror Films, Horror of Dracula (1958), Lust for a Vampire (1971), The Brides of Dracula (1960), The Kiss of the Vampire (1963), The Vampire Lovers (1970)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilheminaChagal/pseuds/Countess%20Carmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remake of my older video. Divine Hammer Gothic meets wonderful song Spider and fly by London after midnight. Does it work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammer vampires vidlet

[ ](<iframe%20width=%22420%22%20height=%22315%22%20src=%22//www.youtube.com/embed/ZkjNTxhDAk4%22%20frameborder=%220%22%20allowfullscreen></iframe>)


End file.
